


of druids, fever and marriage

by charleslikesjazzes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Consort Merlin (Merlin), Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslikesjazzes/pseuds/charleslikesjazzes
Summary: not beta'd or sommat, i am tired and really really keen to write crack these days
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	of druids, fever and marriage

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd or sommat, i am tired and really really keen to write crack these days

Arthur’s body temperature wasn’t as it normally was, that was something Merlin was sure of. He was way too hot and sweaty, which probably meant that the king had a fever.

The day they had to meet the Druid’s delegation.

«You don’t get to sleep in today, Arthur,» the Consort said while finally getting up, «even if you have a fever, unless you actually can’t stand up, you prick. I can’t meet the druids alone, you know they’d go on and on with that shite.»

Arthur replied with: «I am dying, Merlin,» and to top that, he covered his face with the covers.

«What a crock - you are not!» Merlin replied, jumping on the bed next to him and trying to wrestle the covers away from his face. «It’s just because we have work to do, innit, prat? You are getting up in this exact moment, or you will meet the next delegation alone! I did not marry a king just so I can meet up with my people!»

Arthur mumbled something in the lines of “sod off”, which wasn’t very polite, so Merlin interpreted it as “if you still were my servant, I’d give you the day off because I love you”.

«I am getting up, but I am not doing anything but meet the delegation. My head is spinning and I feel like I am swimming in jelly,» the King decided, and Merlin nodded, a “fair enough” silent on his lips.

«What are the druids doing here, anyways?» Arthur asked, actually getting up and walking straight go the table in the middle of the room. «Aren’t we friends for them? You did go on that trip I asked you to go on, didn’t you?»

Merlin nodded, but blushed nonetheless. «They want another wedding,» he said, low enough that Arthur didn’t catch it.

«What?» he asked, only to be replied to with an even redder Merlin, who tried to talk louder, embarrassed to the maximum. «They want another weeding, they say that Emrys has to have a druidic marriage, and yadda yadda.»

« _Another marriage_?» asked Arthur, his voice comically high. «Did they just propose before me?»

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos = 1 prayer for my mental stability


End file.
